


ne'er did run smooth

by adreadfulidea



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreadfulidea/pseuds/adreadfulidea
Summary: “This is crazy,” she said. “I just met you, we just met.”





	ne'er did run smooth

 

 

**SIX**

 

Amy had her hands in Jonah’s hair. She couldn’t stop kissing him, her mouth on his or on the side of his neck. He was panting, his hands balled up in the back of her shirt. And then he was touching her under it and she was letting him.

“This is crazy,” she said. “I just met you, we just _met_.”

He rested his hands on her waist and she could feel how badly he wanted to move. In the space between one second and the next she conjured up a crystal-clear picture of the two of them naked together, her legs around his waist, his mouth on her breasts. She felt like she already knew what he would look like and feel like and that was impossible. It was impossible. It was making her her wet, fuck she wanted him so bad.

“I know,” he said, his chin on the top of her head. “I’m not usually _this_ crazy, I swear to god.”

Amy was having an out of body experience. That was the only possible explanation for why she started unbuttoning her shirt herself, why she shrugged it off while he undid her bra. She clawed at his back while he sucked her, hoped he could feel it through the fabric. Her nipples were wet and hard and tingling when he reached for the button on her jeans.

He peeled her jeans down just enough to get his hand between her legs. There was no plausible deniability anymore; she parted her thighs for him as much as she could. He spread her lips with his fingertips and rubbed her in the most perfect, slick little circles, her hips twitching and her chest rising and falling, until —

She seized up, whining, swaying on the tips of her toes, and buried her face in the place where his neck met his shoulder.

“God,” he said, sounded dazed. “We are so fucked.”

 

 

**FIVE**

 

She found him outside, having a cigarette. “You smoke?” she asked, somehow surprised, though she had no real reason to be.

He gestured at her with the cigarette. “Not usually. But today’s been —”

They looked at each other, helplessly. Amy had to tear her eyes away, because he had no business looking at her with such understanding, this man who wasn’t her husband, who had arrived just in time to shatter her life apart —

Maybe it wasn’t the life she had wanted. Not the one she’d planned for, back when she was applying for college and thinking of maybe, maybe breaking it off with Adam before she left. Because what they had was so high school, and she had known that even as a teenager, that it wasn’t the kind of thing that lasted forever. But it had. Because it needed to. And shouldn’t she defend the boundaries of that life, no matter how small or unsatisfying it was? It was still hers.

(Jonah didn’t mean any harm. He wasn’t in control right now any more than she was. She didn’t have to ask him to know that was true.)

“Long,” she said.

He laughed, or tried to. “Yeah,” he said, and dropped the cigarette on the ground. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and turned towards the parking lot, his shoulders curved in. “I’m going to quit. And go back to Chicago.”

“No!” she said, immediately, without any real communication between her brain and her mouth.

He stared at her. “Amy,” he said. “You’re, uh. Kind of sending out mixed signals here. “

She sat down on a stack of empty pallets by the wall and covered her face with her hands. “I know,” she said. “I can’t stop myself. And I can always stop myself, Jonah, okay? I gave up making stupid impulsive decisions a long time ago.” Which was a side effect of being married to Adam, she knew. Somebody had to be the adult, and the adult was always Amy. But they’d been like that in high school, too. “I have a husband. And a _child_. This doesn’t just affect me.”

He sat down next to her, gingerly, and put his arm around her with equal care. She leaned into it. “I know. That’s why I’m leaving.”

She took a deep breath and forgot not to look at him. It was like being plugged into a light socket, Jesus. But good. “What happens if you do?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “This has never happened to me before.”

She kissed him. That, too, was electric.

“ _Amy_ ,” he said, his eyes wide, his pupils huge.

“There’s a supply closet in the back room,” she said. “They put the doorknob on wrong. It locks from the inside.”

 

 

**FOUR**

 

“Hi,” she said, brightly, cornering Garrett while he was restocking canned beans. He had the box sitting in his lap and appeared to be building some kind of structure with the cans.

“They end up on the shelf eventually,” he said, defensively, but she didn’t care about a bunch of stupid cans.

“I have a question,” she said.

“God,” he said. “Really?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

She shook her head, almost like she was trying to clear it. This… condition… was near to having a fever. Everything was too hot and too loud and too present. She was oversensitized, as if a layer of skin had been peeled away. She could feel every item of clothing she was wearing like they were all brand new and too tight. The back of her neck tingled. Be cool, she told herself. Be normal.

“Soooo,” she said. “A question. Hypothetical only. If you met someone, hypothetically, and felt a draw towards them —” Amy made a gesture that was supposed to look like two magnets coming together. She couldn’t tell if he understood it. Jonah would understand it, she thought, and wanted to yank her brain out of her skull. “ — would you do anything about it? Like, a really strong, sudden draw. A connection. But imaginary, y’know, because we’re only pretending, here.”

Garrett squinted at her. “Are you asking me if it’s okay for you to leave your husband?”

“What?” she shrieked. “No!”

“Good,” he said. “Because I’d say no. Just have an affair like everyone else does.”

Later, she saw Dina in the breakroom and wondered about asking her the same question. And then she pictured how that conversation would surely go and got her coffee and left without saying a word.

 

 

**THREE**

 

“I flunked out of business school,” he told her, while they were supposed to be returning unbought clothes to the racks. They shouldn’t have been standing here together at all, not if Amy had any fucking sense, but apparently that had deserted her along with her morals and her beliefs in the sanctity of marriage or the fact that, once upon a time, she had loved her husband.

But it had never been like this.

“Why?” she asked, when she should have been walking away.

“I wasn’t any good at it,” he said. “I was only there because I thought it would make my father happy, or impressed, or something. My brothers are very accomplished. And I’ve just — I never felt like I fit. Until now.”

“Now?” she asked, her heart pounding, though she knew what he meant. Of course she did.

“I drove out here thinking that it was just going to be any other day,” he said. “All I wanted was to move, to get away from — everything, myself, the mess I made. And then I found you — is this fate? Amy, is it?” He sounded panicked. Like she felt.

“I don’t know what it is,” she said. “But I can’t. I just — can’t.” And now she was fighting off tears, the kind she was long practiced in biting back. She wished he would be angry at her. It would make everything so much easier.

He wasn’t. He tucked her hair behind her ears instead, his fingers gentle. She closed her eyes.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s what I expected you to say.”

 

 

**TWO**

 

Jonah was talking. He was saying something about admiring single mothers. She had to make him stop, had to let him know the truth.

“I’m married,” she said, and watched his face fall.

 

 

**ONE**

 

It had been an ordinary day. It really had been, until Jonah saw her and she saw him. “I _know_ you,” he said, and she thought oh my god oh my god —

Yes.

You do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I was thinking about what an absolute pain in the ass falling in love at first sight would be.


End file.
